To Do
Update June 7, 2018: This page is will be on the front page in order to encourage creating pages all stub pages with minor content will be transferred here for now Hey people of the wiki, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xgk7cfCTckg, check this video which uses information from the site. Pretty cool but if you scroll to the comments, you'll see a lot of oldfag rage (topkek) concerning the older days of 2b2t. I'm doing a large sweep of older history to fix inaccuracies (due to Sato's bs topkek again) and stuff like that :DDDD. Anyone can help https://www.reddit.com/r/2b2t/comments/5094uf/list_of_all_factions_on_the_2builders_2tools/ https://www.reddit.com/r/2b2t/comments/4rn8fe/get_ready_for_the_best_team/ bunch of fagtions and other groups during Rusher War, Ill get to it when I can x_x. More then I thought topkek https://www.reddit.com/r/2b2t/comments/5buzh9/bases_on_2b2t_that_never_came_to_be/ Bunch o images i found https://imgur.com/r/2b2t/DWJ84 Pages to make 4th Reich Forwards Operation Base CytotoxicTcell Willyroof Caleesi coconut4 Sequal ImperatorTerrae Sleepy's Hollow The Lands Tachrev Victor96 Kinograd Base YellowStoneJoe The Cartographers Retronautx Bunch of Builds drewbookman IHackedWalmart Phagocytic Hinderjd Taylo112 1milTown Elytra 24 mil town the DFC Acacia, city of melons stacked armor PandaSauceYT the world border spawn walls Rustle_League docsmurf BastiVC fr1kin m_o_t_h_r_a C4RTM4N Progress Information ASS GUARDZ UNO (DESPACITO II WAS THERE SHHH) * Asgard I was a project anticipated by the Valkyrians after the 2nd Incursion . It was supposed to occur at the same time as the biome update, but due to interference w/ Popbob, the project was a failure. (WIP) Source of information here... Kinorana * Kinorana, who was previously known as the Blacksmith of 2b2t during the Valkyrian Era as mentioned by FitMC, is an oldfag who is most known for the Kinorana Map Crisis and his ability to make stacked armor (the exploit has since been patched). In May of 2017, kinorana had access to the SSH of 2b2t from the April 1 map. He used this to recreate the legendary 32k weapons. He also sold the exploit for $3500. It is unclear of what else he may have made, but because he had it for well over a month it can safely be assumed he did some damage to the server itself. It is rumored that he made his base out of bedrock and added numerous end portals for his own use as well as for his friends, such as Nukkuh. He is known for his catchphrase, "Buy Kinorana goods today!", which has always been spammed in chat by himself and others who wish to promote his services. Subreddit Page * The 2b2t Subreddit is a subreddit on reddit (duh) where people who play on 2b2t (or at least know of it's existence) can submit 2b2t related content. Memes, Shitposting, and Drama ''relating to 2b2t are here. The 2builders2tools admin is speculated to be owned by Curtis. According to the queue, the subreddit itself is one of the three official contacts of 2b2t (all owned by Hause (with the reddit being te only discrepancy)). The other two being 2b2t.org (which has been down for atleast 4 years) and 2b2t.org@gmail.com which is the server's email (where you can freely spam and shitpost Hause :DDD). The 2b2t subreddit admins are known to delete any post criticising or questioning Fit as well as banning users for posting them. This raises questions about admin abuse on the subreddit as well as confirming the theory that Fit is being used to bring more money to the server owners. YellowStoneJoe (NOTE: Questionable crap, a few facts are true) * YellowstoneJoe joined 2b2t in January 2014. Group bases he has participated in include King's Landing, Aureus, and Kinograd Base (KGB). YellowstoneJoe designed and built much of the 'nether ring road' 1 kilometer out from spawn. He is also known for being one of the largest enemies of The Vortex Coalition . In 2018, his ways has changed after the leak + greif of the base Block Game Mecca, and blamed Beardler, admin of several 2b2t communities and positive role model of the 2b2t community for the leak despite having no real evidence whatsoever. He also should not be trusted when it comes around bases, and other might put the blame on you. YellowStoneJoes activity is moderate, as hes on from time to time. Jerico City WIP Jerico City was a city created by Bigdon. It was toured by Fit in a video in late 2016. It is/was a fairly large and detailed walled city built mainly out of sandstone, cobblestone, and acacia wood, located on a desert peninsula, and originally built around a generated NPC village. It is/was home to a large population of villagers as well as a few iron golems, and a collection of gold blocks salvaged from Aureus before its destruction. Corrupted Uncornz '''CorruptedUnicorn' was the leader of the Resistance. He rose to infamy after griefing the historic monument "The Valley of Wheat". Since then, he has been a greater threat to Team Veteran then TheCampingRusher himself. Corrupted and the Resistance prefer to patrol spawn in great numbers, forcing players to either run away, log, or accept death. CorruptedUnicorn first joined 2b2t on June 22nd, 2016. He made his first video on 2b2t about a floating island base. He continued to make videos until he began making friends on the server. 2 porkie boi 2 beep boop 2pork2bot is a spam bot that was created by DaPorkchop_. Originally it served to praise Team Pepsi and quote memes that could be given to Pork over Discord. Now it's the Minecraft side of a 2b2t web overview, with chat viewing, tab+player list viewing and DM sending/recieving. The site can be accessed via http://www.daporkchop.net/pork2b2tbot Museums Museums are bases made by players with the intention of keeping some of 2b2t's artifacts such as various map arts , rare blocks, armor of notable players, and some of the oldest items on 2b2t. WIP Fit's museum 0xymorons museum WIP WIP and MORE WIP The 15 Million Town is a base that was built by the Nether Highway Digging group. It was a milestone for completing half of the Nether Highway. Construction began on February 2017 and is a free place for anyone to build on or destroy. (Most likely lavacasted by now) Features * Popbob Head * The Hall of Maps * The 15 Million Temple * HermeticLock's SpawnMason lodge * Househousehouse1's gape * Megasteel32's Tower to the Heavens Grand Lotus (OBVIOUSLY questionable, bias, and needs a rework) The Grand Lotus is the leader of the Highland, and is infamous for spamming about the group in chat. Easily gets angry. Supports giving free stuff to newspawns, as well as communism. Comparatively somewhat of a decent person, except when annoyed. Attempts to brainwash people and use them for experiments. He quit 2b2t as confirmed on the subreddit, because of the fact his girlfriend made him. JackTheRippa Jacktherippa is a longtime player who has participated at many bases such as Asgard II, Aureus, and several others, and is famous for being the builder of Space Valkyria. Fixing Outdated Pages wtf several pages (mostly in groups and memes) are outdated af. Nobody uses applebread anymore. Ill be working today and tommorow (June 9 and 10) to fix these pages. -Seen220/Jonathan5454 Thnx lots o work to do - Dark Fixed Pages -Several Memes -Oceania IV (Moved to Minor Builds) -Spawn Mark II (Moved to Minor Builds) -Spawn Guide (Information was outdated by 3 years (pre-rusher). During this time, more grass and some trees were closer to spawn.Category:Non-article pages Category:Technical pages -Asguard 1 info added to famous builds list -The Lands info added to famous builds list -Jerico City info added to builds list